Two Demons
by spiralgamer
Summary: During her attempt to alleviate her boredom, Nyotengu comes across a kitsune she can't help but find intriguing. My first DoA fanfic. Sorry if the summary isn't so good. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction for DoA. While my main squeeze is Kokoro, I thought I'd write a short story about Nyotengu who has become my main character to play in the game. And because this is DoA this story will be rated M. That and I plan to have a lemon in this story… or lemons, depending on how I want to write this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a summer night in the city of Tokyo as beautiful woman with black wings stood on the top of a large tower. As she was overlooking the brightly lit city, she smirked and licked her lips. She immediately jumped off and flew off.

* * *

In the middle of the bustling streets of Tokyo, a young-looking man with short brown hair and wearing a very light, blue hoodie and black jeans was walking around and taking in the sights. He appeared to be around 18 years old and American, but the streets were so crowded that he was somehow able to blend in. This man was **Jason Fox**. Normally, he would be in his apartment either reading manga or watching something on television. Today, he just felt like he wanted to be outside. Since he didn't have a set destination in mind he just kept walking until he was near the park. He took some crackers out of his pockets and tossed them toward the ducks over by the pond. As an animal lover, especially birds, he enjoyed watching the ducks waddle their way to the cracker crumbs and gobble it up. Once that was done, he walked away and sat on a bench.

"I feel so bored…" Jason sighed to himself.

"Is this seat taken?"

Jason looked up and saw a gorgeous woman wearing a red and black kimono, carrying a fan and, what mostly caught his attention, her black feathered wings. Clearly she stood out like a sore thumb. Scratch that, sore thumbs are much more subtle than her. Without any warning, she sat down on the bench next to him and crossed her legs. Upon closer inspection, he found her more beautiful close up. Her skin was flawless, her hair was silky smooth and his eyes couldn't help but wander and admire her curves.

"You like what you see?" She asked.

"I-I wasn't looking!" Jason stammered and blushed.

"Come now, don't be like that." She said before leaning in so her lips her right next to his ear. "Besides, I like naughty boys."

Jason shot up from the bench completely flustered.

"L-listen, I don't know what your game is, tengu." Jason said.

"So you're aware of what I am? You're not only handsome, but smart, too."

"Actually, there's another reason I know."

Something slid out of the back of Jason's pants and it appeared to be a fox tail.

"You're a kitsune." The female tengu said. "Just as I thought. A presence as powerful as yours could only belong to one. Since we're both bored, so how about we have a fight to see who's stronger?"

"I'm not interested in fighting." Jason said.

"Maybe we can make it a little interesting by making a wager. If I win, you have to treat me to dinner. What do you want if you win?"

"Honestly, there's nothing that comes to mind."

"Oh, really?" She stood up, leaned forward and accentuated her large breasts. "Nothing?"

"N-no…" Jason stammered and blushed again, however the extremely dead giveaway was that his tail was wagging.

"Haha, your tail seems to say otherwise. Oh, if you win… I'll give you my body for one night."

"B-but that's not what I want!"

"You didn't think of anything, so I chose for you. If anything, people would kill to spend a night with me."

"Anyway, before we fight, may I know your name?"

"People call me Nyotengu."

"Jason Fox."

The two charged at each other and their fight began. **(A/N: I'm going to skip the action scene because I'm not clever or imaginative enough to apply it to DoA)**

* * *

After two hours of straight-up fighting, both of them were looking incredibly exhausted.

"H… How about… we call it a draw?" Jason asked between breaths.

"You surrender?" Nyotengu asked. "That means I win! Ahahahaha!"

After her brief bout of hearty laughter, she passed out and her body fell to the ground.

"H-hey!" Jason exclaimed as he ran over to her body.

After being unable to wake her up, he picked her up and began walking off.

* * *

The next morning, Nyotengu stirred from her slumber before realizing that she was in a bed. She shot up to see that she was in an apartment with shelves of manga and videos were sitting and on the couch by the window was a sleeping Jason, who also started to wake up.

"You like taking advantage of unconscious women?" She casually asked.

"Nn… All I did was carry you back to my apartment and laid you down on my bed." Jason answered, still groggy.

"I'm not usually one for nice boys, but with you it works." She suggestively said.

"Please don't flirt with me like that."

"Why not? It's so much fun. I'm almost tempted to strip just to see your face."

"I-I prefer the flirting. Anyway, what do you have a taste for?"

"Pardon?"

"You wanted me to treat you to dinner, right?"

Nyotengu smirked and giggled. "I do have something in mind…"

* * *

At a nearby restaurant, Nyotengu was scarfing down a table full of various dishes including sushi, ramen, tempura and takoyaki. Jason as sitting on the other side of that table and watched with an almost deadpan expression as she ate loudly.

"Wow, you have quite an appetite." Jason said. "I have a feeling you'd like one of my dishes."

"Youf canf cookf?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yes… and you can talk with food in your mouth as long as I don't see it."

"By the way, how old are you really? If you're a kitsune, you must be a lot older than you look."

"I'm actually over 60 years old. I'd ask you for your age, but I know better than to ask women about their age. Last time I did it, I nearly got thrown out a 6-story building."

"There's one thing I don't understand. You're much too cute for the ladies to just leave alone and yet you were flustered around me when we first met. Have you never taken a woman to bed with you?"

"It's kind of complicated, but I do have a question to ask you. Can we do this again sometime? I really enjoy your company and I've never been able to talk to anyone about my kitsune origins."

"Asking me out on another date?" Nyotengu asked as a playfully devilish smirk crept on her face. "Are you so blown away by my beauty that you finally caved in?"

"Like I said, it's kind of complicated." Jason smiled. "But I'll save that story for another time."

"And I can't wait to hear it."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! By the way, due to Nyotengu's flirtatious personality the physical relationship between her and Jason will very likely move faster than their emotional one, but before I have them hit the sack together I want to establish both Jason's other personality traits and how well the two of them get along. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**For whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Jason woke up on his couch again since Nyotengu decided to stay at his apartment in the meantime.

"Good morning, cutie." Nyotengu said, coming in from the bath with a towel wrapped around her hourglass figure.

"Good morn-" Jason was about to reply until he noticed that she was only wearing a towel. "Aren't you afraid of that towel falling off? It looks like it's barely staying up."

"Not really, but I bet you'd like it if my towel fell off, wouldn't you?" Nyotengu asked, seductively placing her finger within the towel wrap as if she was about to take it off, all while playfully licking her lips.

Jason looked away while blushing. "I… I'm not gonna lie."

"Heheheheh, you're too easy to tease." Nyotengu giggled and provocatively tilted his head toward her with her finger. "It only makes you cuter."

"Could… could you please put some clothes on?"

"Very well."

After treating her to a meal the previous night, they went clothes shopping to find her normal clothes to wear on their date. Nyotengu went into the bathroom to change into a red and black halter top so her wings would be free and purple pants.

"So, what do you have in mind for our date?" She asked.

* * *

"A walk in the park?!" She exclaimed.

Both of them were in the park where they had first met.

"Your idea of a first date is a walk in the park?" She questioned.

"I figured a serene, quiet place would be helpful in getting to know each other." Jason said. "And the simple dinner-and-a-movie seemed a little too mundane, especially for someone who is anything but mundane."

"I suppose I'll give you credit putting a lot of effort into this. And for someone who hasn't had a date before, that's actually quite impressive. But you better impress me if you want this courtship to continue."

"So, anything you'd like to tell me about yourself?"

"Not much that you don't know. I'm a female tengu and I love fighting and defeating powerful humans. That's why I was searching for you in the first place. I thought you were one of those humans."

"Well, to be fair I'm half human. My mother was human and my father was kitsune."

"Where exactly did you learn to fight?"

"I just came up with it myself. I like to get creative with the fact I'm half human and half kitsune and apply that to my style of fighting."

"And yet you still held your own against me. I have to say, I'm very impressed."

"Now back to you. Anything else I should know?"

She looked down while they walked for a moment. "Yes, there's a certain ninja who killed Bankotsubo. I came to this world for revenge."

"Wasn't he a tengu that fled to the human world because he was a criminal in his own?"

"Yes, that does turn you off?"

"No, I'm just a little perplexed, that's all. From what I've seen, you're nothing like Bankotsubo. You just seem like you're here to have fun."

"Hmhm, well that part is true."

"But if that's your goal, I won't stop you."

"Okay, your turn. You've lived for over 60 years and never even attempted to mate with anyone, even a human. And now you're asking me out on a date. I would like to know your reasoning."

"Guess I can't hide it anymore. As a half-kitsune, I age very slowly. I could even say that I'm immortal from an aging standpoint."

"So?"

Jason remained silent for a moment until he let out a very noticeable sigh. "It's just that… Whoever I marry is going to die long before I do and I… can't deal with that again."

"Again?"

"When my mother died…" Jason stopped as if he was trying to hold back his tears. "Let's just say it was painful and made me realize I would have to go through the same thing again if I married a human."

"So that's why you decided to ask me out."

"So you've figured it out. Since both of us are immortal, I found an opportunity. But before I jump to any conclusions, I want to see if you're the type of person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Glad to know you're not shallow like most other men I've met. Usually they just ogle me and, to be honest, they bore me."

"I can understand that. That's actually another reason why I don't just hire prostitutes, neither as a form of practice or to relieve my sexual urges. I just feel it would be boring. I know that sounds weird coming from a virgin, but that's honestly how I feel."

"Hmhm…" She giggled.

"Heh, yeah, this isn't a typical topic for a normal date."

"What fun is that? The two of us aren't normal, right?"

Jason simply smiles with a light chuckle before looking up at the clear blue sky. "Beautiful day out today, isn't it?"

"Clear skies are always enjoyable for us tengu. It makes it easier for us to fly."

"I always imagined what it would be like to fly. The freedom and sense of danger must be incredibly exhilarating."

"Maybe I'll take you flying sometime."

"Thank you for offering. I'll be sure to take you up on that."

* * *

Later that night, Jason and Nyotengu returned to his apartment after their day at the park.

"Despite the mundane choice of activity, I'm pleasantly surprised." She said. "So, since you chose today's date, may I choose tomorrow's?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked.

"I've never been to a 'movie' before. I know we won't have much time to talk, but I'm interested in seeing one."

"All right, looks like we're heading to the theater tomorrow."

"There's just one thing I want to do before I go to bed."

"What's that?"

Nyotengu walked up to Jason and started kissing him. He could feel her tongue lick around both of their lips and try to play around with his. So he returned the favor and kissed her back, playing around with her tongue as they both explored each other's mouths. It was getting incredibly heated until she suddenly broke the kiss.

"Always leave them wanting more." She said with a wink and a lick of her lips. "And you're a pretty good kisser."

She made her way to the bed and lied down on it to rest for the night. Jason looked at her for a few seconds before going into the bathroom so he could clean himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I got a really good idea for this story and the way I portray the interactions between Jason and Nyotengu feel legitimately genuine without anything feeling OOC. I will bring up the whole revenge on Hayabusa thing later on and it will actually be a major turning point in the story. Anyway, to anyone who's reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you had a good Christmas! And Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Jason woke up and got off the couch he was sleeping on. Still half asleep, he made his way to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. However, he was feeling an odd sensation of humidity in the entire room. He looked around and his body froze upon seeing Nyotengu sitting in the bath water, her body submerged in it up to her shoulders. As an awkward silence fell upon them, Jason slowly turned around and looked away from her, though it was difficult when he could see her reflection in the mirror.

"My, my, don't you have a naughty side." She said.

Jason spat the toothpaste and toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Hm-hm, I love it when you get flustered." She giggled.

"I'll wait for you to be done with your bath then." Jason said after clearing his mouth of toothpaste.

"If you're just washing up, I don't mind."

"But I do."

"You really are a virgin, aren't you? But that innocence makes you so cute. It's almost a shame to take it away… Almost…"

Jason could see Nyotengu's alluring gaze and breast accentuation from his mirror, which made his face turn red.

"I know you like what you see." Nyotengu said. "I've read some of those manga you keep on the shelf. A lot of those scantily clad ladies have big boobs."

"I-I read them for their stories and characters." Jason stammered. "… But I do like the boobs."

"Of course you do. Everyone likes boobs. Well, I should probably get out before my body starts to prune."

As Nyotengu was standing up, Jason looked away from her and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Okay, I'm going to wait outside." Jason said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Nyotengu sighed. "Virgins…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jason and Nyotengu, the latter of whom was wearing a white halter top and black pants, were at the movie theater and looking at the movies currently being played.

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure what kind of stories these tell." Nyotengu said.

"Well, there's a romantic comedy, an action flick, a documentary…" Jason said as he looked over the selection.

"I never realized movies came in such a wide variety."

"Since this is a date, it would make sense to see a romantic comedy. I have a feeling a documentary would bore you. To be honest, I don't even think I have the patience to sit through that."

"Why's that?"

"Documentaries are long, educational films and you don't seem like the person who enjoys them."

"That does sound rather boring."

"I become easily bored when I have to be educated about something uninteresting. Ever since I finished college, I'm taking advantage of every little bit of free time I've got so I can have as much fun as I can. Well, fun for me, anyway."

"I never thought that someone so smart would spend their entire free time having fun."

"That's something we have in common. We both like to be entertained."

"Indeed. Now let's go see this 'romantic comedy' you suggested."

* * *

The two of them walked into the theater and took their seats in the back row so Nyotengu's wings wouldn't obstruct anyone's view of the film. A little while into the film, the hero was riding away on a bike while waving to the heroine. The heroine suddenly had a look of worry and a slow-moving car came by and the hero crashed into it, his body rolling across the top of the car.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both Jason and Nyotengu started laughing boisterously, which prompted the rest of the audience to glare at them until they finally settled down.

"That's quite a laugh you've got there." Nyotengu whispered.

"I've always been told I have a hearty laugh." Jason whispered back. "I have a passion for comedy. You have quite a laugh yourself… I like it…"

Nyotengu lightly blushed. "You're too kind. But I find that oddly refreshing in a man."

"Shhhhh!"

Someone in the audience hushed them. Nyotengu was about to throttle whoever did that, but Jason held her back by holding his arm out in front of her.

"We should keep quiet for the rest of the movie." Jason said.

Jason then realized that his arm was pressing right up against her breasts and his face turned cherry red as the two of them sat down.

*So soft…* Jason thought as he continued blushing. *Jason, you idiot! Stop being so perverted! Great… Now her breasts are all I'm going to be thinking about for the rest of the movie.*

The next thing he knew, Nyotengu was leaning against him, wrapping her arm around his own and placing another arm over his lap. The latter arm was lying right on top of his crotch and due to her simply touching him, he could feel his dick hardening. The combination of all of that was making him furiously blush from both arousal and embarrassment.

"You feel my breasts, I feel your cock." She whispered to him.

Jason wanted to say something, but he noticed the content look on her face as she watched the film. So he decided to play along with it and continue watching the rest of the movie with his date.

* * *

When night came, Jason and Nyotengu returned to his apartment after another successful date.

"Did you like the movie?" Jason asked.

"I did." She answered. "I hope we can see another sometime."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jason said.

"You know? This is our second date. I think you know what I'm expecting right after the next one."

"What?"

"I'll give you a clue."

She walked up to him and started kissing him. The two began passionately making out, but then she grabbed his groin and started caressing it. She could feel his dick hardening as she continued touching him, but the make-out session stopped when she gently pushed herself away from him.

"I think you got the message." She said before seductively licking her lips.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was lying on the couch somewhat asleep. He couldn't get out of his mind what Nyotengu said earlier. He kept thinking about the dates he had with her so far and how much fun he had with her. He didn't think he'd be having sex this soon, but it seemed like she was intent on taking his virginity away. The first thing that came to mind was how much the two of them had in common, which was more than he initially anticipated. Then the thought occurred to him how love can not only be strange, but can work in ways that people don't normally expect. It can come from the oddest places and at different rates.

"Oh…"

Jason heard Nyotengu moan, opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice without getting up at all.

"Oh… Oh…"

At the rate in which she was moaning, he surmised that she was either having a pleasant dream or masturbating in his bed. He found himself continuing to listen in and eventually reached into his pants and grabbed his penis. As she continued to moan, he continued rubbing his dick. The pace of her moaning quickened until after a few minutes in which she started panting heavily. He figured she probably climaxed already, which was pretty quick given how long he heard her doing it. With that out of the way, both of them started to fall asleep and drift off into their dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** There's the chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I know some of you might not see everything the couple has in common with each other, but that's because I'm letting you figure it out on your own. But for those curious, both of them are loud, perverted and want to live their lives to the fullest. Although with the last one, Nyotengu is more of a thrill seeker and Jason is more subdued in terms of having fun. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! There will be a lemon in this chapter and I will put up a warning so you know when it's coming if you just want to skip it. By the way, another thing to note is that this story takes place in the middle of July. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time since they met, Jason actually woke up before Nyotengu and while he was in the bathroom washing up he was trying to think about what she was expecting after today's date. He was feeling really nervous about it, especially since he was a virgin and her flirtatious personality at least made it seem like she was more experienced. If he wanted to really impress her when the time comes, he had to release his perverted side and lose any sense of anxiety or shame. After washing up, he started making breakfast and eventually heard Nyotengu rustle in his bed.

"Aaaaahhh…" She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good morning." Jason said.

"Good morning, handsome. I see you're up early."

"Well, today IS a big day for me." Jason brought her a plate of pancakes with strawberries as garnish.

"Thank you." She said as she took the food.

When she picked up the fork, she gently stabbed the strawberry with it and before placing it in her mouth she playfully licked it with her tongue and sucked on it until finally chewing and swallowing it. Seeing her do this made Jason a little aroused and he gulped.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"The perfect place to get us both aroused for tonight… The beach."

"Ooh, once you see me in a swimsuit there's no way you'll be able to keep your hands off me."

"Do you have a swimsuit?"

"No, so we should probably go get some."

* * *

After taking her to the mall to get a swimsuit, Jason spent the next few hours driving the two of them to the beach. More specifically it was a large house overlooking the beach.

"What is this place?" Nyotengu asked.

"This is my boss's beach house." Jason answered. "A nice, secluded place where we won't have anyone question about your wings or my tail."

"'Boss'? You have a job?"

"Yeah, how do you think I can afford to live in my apartment and buy all those manga? But to be fair, I only wanted to talk about it when you brought it up."

"But haven't you been home for the past three days?"

"This is actually my vacation week. In two days I have to go back to work."

"What is your job exactly?"

"I'm chief financial advisor. And since I've been with the company for the past 40 years my salary is freakin' huge!"

"If you have so much money, why do you still live in that apartment? If I had that kind of money, I'd get a house like this."

"If I'm the only person living there, what do I need all that extra space for? I'd rather get something this big if I ever raise a family."

"… You really had thoughts about starting a family? I thought you wanted to avoid human women."

Jason simply breathed through his nose before speaking again. "Just because I didn't want to have a relationship with a human doesn't mean I never want to start a family… But I'm not implying I want to start a family with you. Crap, I-I'm not demeaning you or anything! I'm just not sure you have the same idea or not."

"Heheh, it's quite alright. I certainly don't plan to have a family. For one, I'm not putting this body through that."

Jason smiled and chuckled and she did the same right before they started getting out of the car.

"Well, we should head in." He said as he got a bag of luggage from the trunk. "By the way, my boss does know I'm coming here. In fact, I told him that I was planning to bring a lady over."

"And he actually agreed?"

"Yeah, we had a bet 30 years ago. I said that if I ever get a girlfriend and keep her, then I'd get his beach house. I was joking at the time, but he took it seriously and gave me the use of it for today!"

Both of them started laughing.

"Oh, we should probably get changed." Jason said. "I already brought along my trunks."

"Actually, I got one for you."

Nyotengu took out her bundled swimwear out of the shopping bag and handed the bag to Jason. He looked inside it and he just stared in there with his eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to be able to see your package better." Nyotengu said as she gave him a seductive wink and a lustful smile.

* * *

After changing in the house, Jason came out onto the beach wearing a red G-string that was wrapped around the left side of his pelvic region, allowing his kitsune tail to be free. While it was able to contain his penis, it didn't feel like it concealed anything as his forest of dark pubic hair was showing and the embarrassment was making his member grow.

*This is so humiliating.* Jason thought. *Oh well, at least no one's around to see this.*

"Ooh, you look awfully sexy in that."

Jason turned around to see Nyotengu wearing a sexy black swimsuit (**A/N: It's the exact same one as the upcoming DLC for Last Round)**.

"I guess those sparring matches in between our dates have done well in toning those muscles of yours." Nyotengu said as she playfully traced her finger along Jason's muscles.

Jason was starting to feel more aroused which made his face turn red and his tail to wag.

"Do you like my swimsuit?" She asked. "I picked it out especially for you."

She blew him a kiss and his face turned redder and his tail wagged faster.

"Uh, that looks really good on you." Jason said.

He tried to be a gentleman and not look at her curves, but his instinct got the better of him and admired her beauty including her face.

"Hmhm, your tail says you really like it."

Jason looked back at his tail and saw how quickly it was wagging, so he held onto it in a futile attempt to hide his excitement. He felt so embarrassed by everything that his face was completely red and Nyotengu laughed before walking over and grabbing him by the hand.

"Come on." She said. "Let's have some fun in the water."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two of them were simply playfully splashing water at each other until Jason's stomach started growling.

"Are you getting hungry?" Jason asked.

"I hope you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"I'll be right back."

Jason went back in the direction of the house and Nyotengu felt up her hair and breasts to ensure that she looked a hundred percent appealing. What she didn't expect was Jason running back to the beach with a very large beach towel, a watermelon and a picnic basket. Jason laid out the beach towel and placed the watermelon and the picnic basket on top of it.

"Want some watermelon?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you rather have these melons?" She asked as she emphasized her breasts.

"Um, w-well…" Jason looked away while blushing.

"I'm sure you do, but let's save them for later."

The two sat down on the beach towel and she cut the watermelon with blades of wind into even slices. Once they were properly sliced, Jason took out a plate of sandwiches from the picnic basket and laid them out in between them. With the food all prepared, the two began eating and having a friendly chat.

"Thank you for the swimsuit." Jason said. "It's still embarrassing to wear it, but I'm okay with it here. Although on public beaches I have to wear my trunks."

"Hmhm, fair enough." She giggled. "Though I should be thanking you for both of ours. I bought them with your money, after all."

"Oh, right." He chuckled.

"You know? Because you always wore clothes around me, I never knew what you looked like in the nude. I must say you look rather dashing."

"My body's nothing special, aside from my tail anyway."

"Come now. Be more confident in your looks. I've been eyeing you all day just as you've been eyeing me."

"… I just have question to ask you. Do you only think of me as a sex object?"

"Hm?"

"Do you only think of me as a sex object? It's a simple question."

"What brought this up?"

"All day today it's been nothing but how good I look. I really liked our normal talks where we didn't simply talk about sex. We talked about our problems, our interests, our similarities. Simply getting to know each other was what I wanted because that's how romantic relationships work."

"Well, maybe if I wasn't always treated as a sex object, I would know!" She snapped at him.

She realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"So that's it." He said. "Your whole life men have only wanted you for your body, so you wouldn't know what a genuine romance feels like."

"It's… it's true…" She then started to tear up. "There may have been parts of it I enjoyed… but as it continued I experienced even less pleasure than before… And each time, they only wanted me for my body… Huh?"

Suddenly, he started holding her in a comforting embrace. She started feeling a little warmer and calmer as he continued to hold her. After a few seconds, Jason looked her in the eyes and she couldn't help but stare back at his eyes.

"I never thought of you as a sex object." Jason said. "Yeah, I'm a pervert, but I mean who isn't? But I always have respect for women. I thought you were beautiful and sexy, but the more I got to know you the more I saw you as someone I really care about and want to be with. I know it's too soon, but love is strange like that. And how can it get stranger than a kitsune and a tengu?"

Nyotengu's eyes glistened and in an instant began kissing Jason. However, he noticed that these kisses weren't those of lust like the nights before; they felt like she was expressing what was in her heart. He kissed her back in the exact same manner and his tail curled around her like he was giving her a hug with it. Their kissing continued until they eventually stopped.

"You know?" Jason spoke up. "Since you were so dead set on us having sex, I actually packed condoms into the picnic basket. But after everything just now, that's probably the last thing you want and I completely understand. I've gone over 60 years as a virgin and I can still wait."

"Jason?"

"Hm?"

Jason noticed that Nyotengu became unusually bashful, which was particularly strange considering how she normally acts.

"Do your really, genuinely care about me?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I think you're absolutely amazing."

"Well… We did just eat and we won't be able to go swimming for a while…"

**Lemon Start!**

She grabbed his hand and the two stared into each other's eyes. He could see exactly what she wanted and to confirm to her that he was feeling the same way he gave her another romantic kiss and she did the same. Further signals of their feelings were indicative by his tail getting closer and her wings closing in on him like she was about to hug him with them. While they kissed, she sifted through the picnic basket and pulled out one of the condoms packed in there. She handed him the packet containing the condom and he tore it open with his teeth, pulling out the latex contraceptive and keeping it between his fingers.

"Play with me, first." She said as she arched back and pulled up the bottom part of her swimsuit to reveal her beautiful, shaved clitoris.

Jason lowered his head and started licking her pussy, which elicited a moan almost instantly.

"Oh!"

She felt an immeasurable sense of pleasure as he ate her out and after a minute she came all over his face.

"Ooh, you're naughty AND nice." She said before kissing him again.

When she finished kissing him, she pulled off his G-string and revealed his fully erect 7-inch member.

"Wow, it's so big." She gasped.

At first, she started licking the head but she eventually put the whole length in her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ohh!" He moaned in pleasure. "I never knew a blowjob would feel this good."

"And I'm only getting started." She said before resuming the blowjob.

After a couple minute of her sucking on his dick, she stood up and began to undo the ties of her swimsuit. Once all the ties were undone, she slipped the swimsuit off and he could now see her completely naked body, both her lovely pussy and her amazing breasts.

"Go ahead and touch them." She said as she bounced her boobs up and down a bit with her hands and blew him kisses.

He stood up, grabbed her tits and started playfully fondling them.

"They really are soft." He said. "Wow…"

"93 cm bust."

"Amazing…"

He began sucking on her tits which made her moan a little. While sucking on them, he used his tongue to play with her nipples which gave both of them even more pleasure.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" She asked. "Because you're doing this like a professional."

"I admit I watched my fair share of porn."

"Oh, you are just the right amounts of naughty and nice."

Jason's tail started acting like a third arm and started tickling her vaginal opening as he continued sucking on her tits, which made her both giggle and moan at the same time. This continued for a few minutes until she came again.

"I really want to fuck these tits of yours." He said.

"By all means, go right ahead." She seductively said.

She got down on her knees, he placed his penis between her breasts and she squeezed them and started moving them up and down along his length.

"You like that?" She asked.

"I love it."

After nearly two minutes of fucking her boobs, he stopped and stepped back a little.

"I was nearly about to cum there." He said as he sat down and put the condom on. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I do."

She went over to him, hovered over his lap and sat down on his member. Now that he was inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started bouncing his pelvis up and down, holding her and rhythmically fucking her as they stared at each other's faces.

*What is this sensation I'm feeling?* She thought. *This doesn't feel like the other times men have pleasured me. There's something… more to this.* "Jason, I'm… I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too!" Jason said.

"I've never felt anything this good before." She said. "You're not doing great, but it just feels good for some reason."

"Thanks for the compliment." He said sarcastically.

The two finally climaxed and he could feel his hot juices fill up the condom and her juices trickle down. They panted and looked each other in the eyes before kissing again.

"I know why this felt so good for you." He said. "Before, it was just sex. What we just did was make love."

"Heheh, you're so cheesy."

"Only because it's true."

The two kissed again and they laid their sweaty bodies on the towel.

"I said you weren't great…" She said. "But for your first time, you weren't bad."

"Well, I can only improve from here, right?" He asked as he gave her a cocky smile.

"With me, you'll improve greatly." She then licked her lips.

She leaned toward his face and licked his lips, too.

"Maybe when we get back to your place we can go another round?" She asked while playfully stroking her finger along his chest.

"I like the sound of that."

They kissed once again before he tossed the condom and made his way toward the water.

"We should wash ourselves off before we put our swimsuits back on." He said.

"Wouldn't you rather we skinny-dip the rest of the day?" She asked as she walked alongside him.

Jason simply chuckled, but then he felt her slap his ass. She ran off toward the water faster and he gave chase, the two of them laughing the rest of the day away.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Funny thing about the G-string. I was actually searching up swimwear on Wikipedia so I could find something sexy because I thought it would be funny. Then I found out that there were certain types of speedos and I looked them up on Google images. The one Jason wore in this chapter is likely the first one you're going to see if you search it up for yourselves. Also, for the lemon I thought I'd take advantage of the fact that they're part animal and add something unique and creative to what would normally be like any other lemon. As for her past, since she didn't have one I decided to give her one that would make sense for the character without being OOC. I imagined that she would enjoy sex, but most men would view her as a sex object. So I thought that would make the most logical sense and actually move their relationship forward from both ends. He learns to be less bashful and shy while she understands what a real romance feels like. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**To anyone who's possibly reading this, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning and Jason and Nyotengu were in his apartment, the two of them lying in bed with the blankets covering their naked bodies. As Jason woke up, he kissed Nyotengu on her neck.

"Good morning, Nyo." Jason said.

"Nnn…" Nyotengu woke up and turned to look at him. "Good morning, Jason."

They kissed for a few seconds and then stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sure you want me to stay here with you all morning, don't you?" Jason asked.

"I would love that." Nyotengu answered.

"I would, too… But remember what I told you the other day?"

"… Oh… right… You have to go back to work…"

"If I could lie in bed with you all day, I would."

"I understand… Everyone has to make a living… Would it be okay if… I could go to work with you? Just to see what you're everyday life is."

"Well, when I called my boss the other day I told him about you. He's actually very eager to meet you since you are my first girlfriend and all."

She was about to say something, but Jason spoke up before her.

"He knows that I'm a kitsune and I also told him that you're a tengu so he won't be surprised when he sees your wings."

"Well, that's a bit of a relief." She sighed.

"You'll have to wear that formalwear I got you the other day."

"Okay."

The two of them got out of bed, put on their undergarments (although she only put on a pair of panties) and started to dress up in their respective formalwear.

"Jason, after work can we meet at the top of Tokyo Tower?" She asked.

"Sure, why?"

"It's a surprise." She gave him a wink and resumed changing.

Jason continued changing into his work clothes, lost in thought.

* * *

The couple arrived at a tall business building with Jason wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath it and Nyotengu wearing a red dress shirt and black skirt with black high-heeled shoes. After entering the building they got on an elevator and took it to the sixth floor, which consisted of a large number of cubicles and offices.

"This looks rather boring." She said. "How can you work here every day for the last forty years and not go insane?"

"Because I enjoy my work." He answered. "That's why to me it's a career and not a job. Before I start the day, my boss would like to meet you."

When they arrived at a door with a plaque saying 'Tsuyohi Shimura', he opened the door to see a portly, on the older side of middle age gentleman in a suit.

"Mr. Tsuyoshi, I'm back from vacation." Jason said.

"Mr. Fox, it's good to have you back." **Shimura Tsuyoshi** (Age 50) shook his hand and noticed Nyotengu standing behind his financial advisor. "I take it this is your new girlfriend?"

"Yes." Jason answered.

Shimura leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Lucky."

* * *

A little while later, the couple was in Jason's office as he was working at his desk while Nyotengu was sitting in a chair behind him, completely bored out of her mind.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked.

"I'm starting to regret taking you here." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him.

"I really should have worded that better… What I meant to say is that you don't look like you're having fun or enjoying spending time with me here. It makes sense since all I do here is work. But I'm okay with that. Every couple is going to have something that one person enjoys, but their partner doesn't find much fun in. Do you like night clubs?"

"I love night clubs."

"That's another perfect example. I'm not against the idea of night clubs, but I can't stand being in them. The loud noises and thumping music physically hurts me and everyone's forced to yell. It's not my type of environment. If you want to head back to my apartment, here's the spare key." He tossed her a key and she caught it in her hands. "I won't hold anything against you."

She looked down at the key and clenched it in her hand. "You're not going to get mad if I leave?"

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed, but if it's too boring for you I understand."

"I'll see you at home." She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

As Nyotengu returned to the apartment, she noticed a book lying on the dining table. It was titled 'Dating for Dummies' and she picked up the book and started reading it. A few hours later, she finished reading the book while lying on the couch.

"Great… Now I feel guilty for leaving him at work." She said to herself. "Yeah, I'd get bored there, but at least I'm not getting hurt. It's not like Jason and night clubs. Maybe there's something I can do for him."

* * *

In the late afternoon, Jason arrived at Tokyo Tower and met up with Nyotengu on one of the highest floors.

"Good evening, Nyo." He said as he walked up to her.

"Hello, Jason. How was the rest of your day?"

"Everything went smoothly."

"That's good to hear." She said before looking off the balcony. "… Remember how you talked about what it would be like to fly?"

"Yeah?"

She grabbed Jason from behind. "Hold on tight."

"What?"

Without any other warning, she flew up into the air with Jason, out of the tower and she started flying him through the city air. He had his eyes closed and didn't bother to even take a peek at anything.

"Come on, open your eyes." She said. "There's no way I'm going to let you go. Especially after the nights we've had together."

"You promise not to let me go?" He asked.

All she did was kiss him on the lips and he opened his eyes to see the city far below him. He looked down in wonder at the amazing sight.

"Wow…" He said. "I never knew flying could feel so… exhilarating."

"Do you like it?"

"I do." He then looked directly at her face. "But I love being here with you."

"Heheh, I find your corny lines oddly charming."

The two kissed as they remained high in the sky.

* * *

After a while, Nyotengu flew her and Jason back down to his apartment and went inside. Within minutes they started making love to each other and Jason was ploughing her from behind doggy-style while holding onto her wings.

"Oh… yeah… right there…" She moaned.

He continued fucking her until they both came and he flipped her around so he could kiss her luscious lips.

"I'm gonna go get the bath ready for us." Jason said.

Jason got off the bed and Nyotengu looked out the window and she could make out a mountain in the distance. She leered at the mountain for a few minutes before getting dressed in her normal black kimono and left. Jason heard the door closed, stopped the flow of water and stepped outside the bathroom.

"Nyo?"

He looked around, but he didn't see her anywhere. Quickly grabbing a pair of pants and putting them on, he went outside to see her flying off into the night sky.

"Nyo, where are you going?" He called to her. "Nyo!"

He then noticed the mountain she was flying toward and recalled the words she said the other day.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_"Yes, there's a certain ninja who killed Bankotsubo. I came to this world for revenge."_

_(End Flashback)_

"… No…" Jason quickly got the rest of his clothes on, locked the door and ran toward the direction of the mountain.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next time is going to be Nyotengu trying to take revenge on Ryu Hayabusa. This plays a pivotal role in the relationship between her and Jason as you'll see next chapter. Stay tuned for next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyotengu is about to take her revenge on Ryu Hayabusa! Will she succeed? Anyway, what do you guys think of the new character for Last Round, Honoka? She looks real cute and fun to play. I can't wait to try her out. She might be my new main. By the way, I didn't like how the last chapter ended, so I deleted it and replaced it with this one. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Near the base of the mountain on the branch of a tree, Nyotengu was standing and holding a red tengu mask in her hand. She placed the mask over her face and flew off toward the higher parts of the mountain range.

* * *

Jason was running through the mountain paths. He was out of breath, but he kept on going despite the limitations of his stamina.

*That ninja she mentioned…* He thought to himself. *It must be Ryu Hayabusa! I've got to stop her before she gets herself killed!*

* * *

It was the dead of night and a man in a black mask was walking through the town after visiting a grave. He suddenly stopped walking and motioned his eyes to behind him.

"I know you're there." He said.

Nyotengu slowly descended to the ground behind him, the tengu mask concealing the upper part of her face.

"Ryu Hayabusa…" She said. "You're the one who killed Bankotsubo and I want revenge."

"If you know that I killed him, you must be aware that if you choose to fight me you'll suffer the same fate." Ryu said with his back still facing her.

She said nothing and simply swiped her fan through the air, causing a massive gust of wind to send Ryu skidding across the ground on his feet. Once he stopped moving, he unsheathed his Dragon Sword and took up a battle stance.

"I warned you." He said.

Ryu quickly closed the distance between him and Nyotengu, but she gave him a quick slap in the face with her fan and punched him in the chin which sent him up into the air a bit. She flew up, delivered a punch and a kick and when she landed on the ground, he grabbed him by the leg and slammed him to the ground.

"Time for your punishment!" She said.

He immediately got back up and kicked her to send her flying upward. She tried to regain her bearings, but he disappeared and reappeared right next to her in the air, grabbed her, spun around and crashed her headfirst into the ground. Once he landed away from her he shot a fireball ninja art at her. Since she didn't have enough time to stand up, she swung her fan to block the flames, but their intensity sent her fan flying out of her hand.

"No!" She gasped.

Ryu then reappeared in front of Nyotengu and pointed his Dragon Sword at her.

"It's over." He said.

Ryu was about to impale his Dragon Sword into Nyotengu, but something obscuring her vision got in the way and took the blow in her place. As drops of blood splashed on her face, she looked on in shock at the person who just got stabbed.

"N... Nyo…" The person turned their face around and she instantly recognized it as Jason.

"A kitsune." Ryu said. "Are you her ally?"

Jason turned back to face Ryu. "I'm not here to fight you. I know all too well who you are, Ryu Hayabusa, and just how powerful you are. All I want is to make sure Nyo stays safe."

"Know that if you stand in my way, I'll have no choice but to kill you." Ryu said.

Nyotengu just looked at the tip of the blade piercing through Jason's stomach as his blood dripped from it to the ground. Ryu pulled the sword out of him and Jason fell backwards, prompting her to catch him in her arms. He began clutching his wound and gasping for breath, which made something in Nyotengu snap just as Ryu was about to finish her off.

"I surrender!"

But it was too late. Ryu was already swinging his blade at her neck and there was no time for her to dodge it. Suddenly she was pushed toward the ground and more blood splashed onto her kimono. She looked up and saw that Jason had a massive slash from his left shoulder through his right rib. He fell to his knees and as the rest of his body fell to the ground, the part of him above his wound fell off as the life drained from his eyes and Nyotengu's widened in terror.

"JASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" She screamed and ran to his dismembered body, tears streaming down her face. "Jason! Jason! Please! Don't die on me!"

However, Ryu didn't even notice the dismembered corpse. Instead, he saw her touching nothing but air and Jason still standing right in front of him with only the wound in his stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryu asked.

"As a kitsune, I can create illusions." Jason answered. "I'm only doing it so I can protect her. I know she wants revenge and I have no right to stop her, but I don't want her to throw her life away fighting someone who's as powerful as you."

"Is she that important to you?" He asked.

Jason simply nodded.

"… Very well, I'll let you both go for now, but if she comes back again I have no choice but to kill her." Ryu said before leaving the two alone.

Jason turned to see Nyotengu still crying over the illusory corpse of him.

"Jason, I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I should never have come here! I was in over my head fighting Hayabusa! And seeing you die right in front of me, it made me realize something I should have realized sooner! Out of all the men I've met in my life, you're the only one I've ever genuinely cared about. I still care about you… No, that's not right. I… Jason… I love you."

"I love you, too, Nyo."

She heard that voice as Jason dispelled the illusion and the corpse disappeared. Her eyes were welling up with tears of happiness, sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry I had to trick you." Jason said. "It was the only way to protect you and I wanted to know how you really felt about me."

She stood, stomped over to him and slapped him in the face with her hand. It hurt a lot and Jason rubbed his cheek afterward, but he didn't say anything or even chuckle, he simply looked at her beautiful, albeit enraged face. After a few minutes of staring, she calmed down and hugged him comfortably.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She said.

"Me, too… But I still have a hole in my stomach, so I'm heading to the hospital."

* * *

**A/N:** I reworked the ending because I felt like I may have written myself in a corner and this feels more in character for Ryu because he is ruthless, but he CAN be merciful given the right situation. Plus, Ryu was simply trying to defend himself and he is so powerful, he killed countless demon kings after all. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for Jason and Nyotengu's happy ending! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jason was lying in the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown and his abdomen wrapped in bandages while Nyotengu sat in a chair next to his bed.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm good." Jason answered. "Though we won't be able to have sex for a few days."

"That's a shame because you were just starting to get really good in bed." She gave him a sultry wink.

"Heheh… Nyo, I'm sorry I tricked you like that."

"You really had me worried, Jason… But I never would have realized my true feelings for you. I feel both angry and thankful."

"I don't blame you for being angry. It was really stupid on my part, but you had me worried, too. I really don't want to force you into things, but when you left I became scared. I was afraid you were going to die or possibly even leaving me."

"Jason…" She held onto his hand. "Never think I would leave you. Not because I think you're good in the sack, though I do like that, but because you're the first man I've ever truly cared for."

"We've changed each other for the better and will continue to do so. That's what a genuine romance is like."

She smiled. "Mind if I tell you my real name?"

She leaned in and whispered it into his ear.

"… For someone as beautiful as you, it's very fitting."

"Hm?" She noticed that Jason was clenching something in his hand. "What's that?"

Jason sighed. "Like I said, I don't want to force you into anything, but…"

He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful ring and she gasped with her hands over her mouth.

"My mother gave it to me before she died." He said. "She wanted me to use it to propose to the woman I want to marry."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Only if you're okay with it. If you don't want to get married, I understand."

"You're right, I don't."

Jason looked away with an unsurprised expression on his face.

"If you're going to marry me, go all the way with it."

He turned back to her and saw a sneaky smile on her face.

"I want you to go down on one knee and plan a big wedding. I know we won't have any guests, but I still want it to be big. I want the beautiful dress. I want to feel like I'm in a fairy tale!"

Jason smiled at his soon to be fiancée as she continued listing all of the things she wanted out of the wedding.

* * *

After a year of planning and setting up the wedding, they were finally ready to officially tie the knot. At an old shrine Jason stood by the priest as he made his speech. Jason was wearing a black montsuki, haori and hakama and was eagerly waiting for the entrance of his bride. When the priest finished speaking, the sliding doors in the front opened up to reveal Nyotengu wearing a beautiful white shiromuku, but one of the most noticeable features was her very large belly. The entire time she walked down the aisle, he just looked at her and admired her beauty. However, he did glance at her belly and remember exactly why it was now bulging like that.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_Sometime after the proposal, Jason was out of condoms, but he and Nyotengu really wanted to have sex. So they took a chance and tried to go bareback. He was fucking her in missionary position and the two were just staring into each other's eyes. He was getting so lost in her eyes, so into how good it felt to be inside her, so into how much he loved her that he couldn't control himself and sped up his pace. When he did, she was feeling incredible pleasure and so much ecstasy that she completely forgot that they weren't using protection until he finally stopped and came inside her pussy._

"_W-wait…" She said while still trying to catch her breath. "Did you just come inside me?"_

"_Oh… Oh, crap!" Jason said. "I'm so sorry. It just felt too good."_

"_You probably just got me pregnant!"_

"_Hold on, hold on, it was just one time and we're going to be married by the time the baby comes. Who knows? You might actually like the idea of becoming a mother. I mean, you never saw yourself getting married, but here we are engaged."_

_She didn't respond for several seconds until smiling. "Hm, you have a point."_

_(End Flashback)_

He was right. As the months went by, she started to like the idea of becoming a mother. She finally walked up to him and the two looked at each other. They could barely even hear what the priest was saying.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

The two started to kiss each other and the priest shrugged. "… I'll take that as a yes. I now pronounce you man and wife."

While the two continued kissing, she started feeling sharp pain in her stomach and clutched it.

"Nyo, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"The baby's coming!" Nyotengu exclaimed.

* * *

After the baby was born, Nyotengu was lying on a bed with a baby tengu swaddled in blue cloth and suckling the milk in her breasts. Jason looked at them both in wonder.

"He's beautiful." Jason said.

"He should be since he's OUR child."

"How does it feel being a mother?"

She didn't need to say anything, so she just gently stroked the baby's nose and he cooed at the sight of her mother. She even started making silly sounds and the baby kind of laughed.

"I have to say the childbirth was really painful." She said.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go through it again."

"I don't want to, but I know I will. We have sex so much I wouldn't be surprised if I got pregnant again."

"So, what do you want to name him?"

"I really like the name Takehiko. 'Mountain Prince'."

"Good name for a tengu, a spirit of the mountain."

"You want to see your daddy?" She asked Takehiko.

She gently turned the baby so his face was looking at Jason.

"Hello, Takehiko." Jason said. "I'm your daddy."

He slowly moved his hand toward the baby, trying his best not to scare him or make him cry and gently stroke his nose. The baby giggled and Jason smiled knowing that his child liked him.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of it! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Keep an eye out for some other stories. I plan to write a few one-shots with Momiji, definitely around Valentine's Day and I might write a story with Honoka once I get to play as her in Last Round. Anyway, I really hope you all liked this story, even just as a fun distraction.


End file.
